Studies will continue on synaptic transmission in various in vitro preparations. Specifically, synaptic transfer will be studied in "isolated synapses" from the ciliary ganglion of the chick. The effects of lateral spinal cord destruction on vesicle distribution in Muller axons of the lamprey spinal cord will be examined. Studies will be initiated on the conductance changes in eel electroplaques produced by acetylcholine and its analoques.